No estas solo, Aang
by AbnormalMonster
Summary: Apoyarse mutuamente; estuvieron separados, para volver a encontrase.
1. Chapter 1

Dos avatar nacerán de la misma nación, para ayudarse mutuamente...

¿Qué pasara cuando uno abandone al otro?

—Aang, aunque me abandonaste, siempre estaré a tu lado. 


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, chico x chico. Si no te gusta no critiques, ya que a algunas personas les gusta.

 _—_ Conversación.

«Pensamientos»

 _Recuerdos / Sueños_

* * *

 _—¿¡Por qué me abandonaste!?_

 _—Ai, ¿donde estas? —Intente buscarla, pero caí por un dolor intenso en mi pecho._

 _—No podrás pararte —dijo con sorna Ai—. Azula te hizo mucho daño..._

 _—¿Por qué no me ayudaste? —pregunté alterado. ¿Dónde estaba la niña con la que siempre podía contar?_

 _—Tu me abandonaste, ahora es mi turno de hacerlo Aang._

—¡No! —grite, para después mirar a mi alrededor. La decoración de la nación del fuego... Me atraparon, ¡tengo que escarpar!

Me levante de la cama utilizando mi aire control; agarre mi planeador y comencé a correr al estribor del barco. Ya hay vi guerreros de la nación de fuego, aún estaba herido, por lo cual lo mejor seria volar.

—Aang, espera.

¿Sokka?

—¡Aang! —volvió a gritar mi amigo.

—Sokka, nos atraparon, hay que huir de aquí, hay que...

—No, no nos han capturado. Ven, te mostrare.

Sokka me agarro la mano, guiándome hacia donde estaba un hombre vestido con la armadura de la nación de fuego.

—Papá, es el Aang; el avatar. Aang, el es mi papá.

—Hola Aang, mi nombre es Hakoda —me saludo el hombre con una sonrisa, para después extender el brazo; acepte el saludo con una leve sonrisa.

—Ya es mucho papá —gruño moleta Katara. ¿Por qué estará así? Vi como Hakoda ponía una expresion avergonzada.

—Ven Aang, te explicaré el plan.

Sokka me guió al mismo pudo donde iba a huir; ya hay paro.

—Bueno, el nuevo plan, es el viejo plan. Vas a dominar los cuatro elementos para así derrotar al señor del fuego. Y la mejor parte, tenemos un arma secreta.

—¿Cual es esa "arma secreta"? —pregunte molesto, algo me decía que esa idea no me iba a gustar.

—El arma secreta es que todos creen que estas muerto, ¿no es genial?

—¿Qué, que? ¿Qué tiene de genial que me crean muerto?

Sokka no me respondió, ya que se podía ver como otro barco de la nación de fuego se acercaba.

—Quédate aquí —susurro, para después caminar al centro del estribor—. Todos a sus posiciones

Vi como las personas a su alrededor se colocaban sus mascaras, para cada uno comenzar a ver algo. Decidí caminar al cuarto que me asignaron, ya no quería ver mas nada.

Ya en la habitación podía oír como el sepulcral silencio se convertía en armas chocando entre si. ¿Como querían que actuara como si no existiera?

—Aang, Aang.

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Camine hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí vi a Katara, la cual tenia una expresión entre nerviosa y preocupada.

—¿Que pasa Katara? —Me sorprendí al no sentirme nervioso. Era verdad, al entrar al estado a avatar desconecte toda conexión terrenal que tenia.

—Bueno, los chicos y yo vamos a comer, y nos preguntábamos si querías venir con nosotros.

—Esta bien —murmure. Tal vez así podría distraerme.

Comencé a caminar, pero vi como ella se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

—Pero tienes que usar esto. —Extendió una banda color rojo sangre.

—¿Para que es eso? —pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—Como te ha crecido el cabello, parte de tu flecha a sido tapada, pero aún hay una parte descubierta, así que...

—¡No! No utilizaré una banda como si me avergonzará de quien soy.

Katara me vio preocupada, pero aún así salio.

Como querían que actuará normal ante esto. ¡Querían que fingiera que estaba muerto! ¡Como si hubiera abandonado a toda la gente que confiaba en mi! Como se sintió Ai cuando la abandone... Y ese sueño, ¿que significará? La ultima vez que soñé con ella estaba... cerca.

Empecé a buscar a Appa, sin importarme que estuviera lloviendo. Después de cien años volvería a ver a Ai. Cuando encontré a Appa estaba con Momo, el cual estaba en el lomo de mi peludo amigo. Rápidamente Momo se coloco en mi hombro, para posteriormente lamer mi mejilla, Sonreí. Camine hacia Appa, para así montarme en él.

—Prepárate amigo, tendremos un largo viaje. ¡Jip jip!

La lluvia después de unas horas se convirtió en una tormenta, difícilmente se podían distinguir cosas, pero aún así podía ver como Appa comenzaba a cansarse, y yo también. Tal vez mi destino era este, morir...

Cuando reaccione ya era demasiado tarde, caída en picada, para así chocar contra el mar. De una manera devastadora las olas nos arrastraban a Appa, a Momo (el cual se sujetaba fuertemente de Appa) y a mi.

—Aang.

Alce mi vista como pude. —¿Avatar Roku?

Era el, flotaba por encima del mar y su túnica roja se movía un poco, igual a la última vez que lo vi.

—No te rindas, Ai esta mas cerca de lo que crees.

—¿Donde esta? —pregunte emocionado, mientras intentaba no hundirme en el mar.

—En una isla muy cerca de aquí.

Nade hasta donde estaba Appa. Le agarre una de las patas delanteras, parecía que entendió, ya que comenzó a nadar.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando llegamos a la isla sentía mi cuerpo agotado. Lentamente todo lo que estaba alrededor mío comenzó a verse borroso.

Abrí los ojos, al lado mío estaba Momo, pero no Appa, me preocupe. Vi unas huellas, eran de mi peludo amigo, pero al lado de estas habían unas mas pequeñas, como las de un humano. Con extremo silencio comencé a caminar al lugar que indicaban las huellas, con Momo en el hombro.

Al llegar al lugar me tranquilice un poco al ver que Appa estaba bien, pero al lado de este había una chica. Piel blanca, ojos grandes grises, cabello negro hasta los hombros... con unas flechas azules en todo el cuerpo... Ai.

—¡Ai! —grite.

—Ah, eres tu —siseo, mientras dejaba de acariciar a Appa. Me encogí avergonzado.

—Ai, se que te abandone, ¿pero podrías darme otra oportunidad? Esta sera la ultima.

Mi vieja amiga se quedo pensando, pero yo ya sabia que significaba eso, iba a aceptar.

—Ests bien, pero no esperes que me lleve bien con tus amigos.

Iba a decir algo, de como sabía de mis amigos, pero un grito me interrumpió.

—¡Aang! —Era Toph.

—Ven. —Le agarre la muñeca a mi amiga, para si comenzar a correr hacia donde de oía la voz.

—¡Chicos!

Ellos se acercaron, pero pararon repentinamente al ver a Ai.

—¿Quién eres tu? —pregunto moleta Katara.

—Alguien que conoce a Aang mejor que tu, muñeca de porcelana. —Ambas se miraron con odio.

Una temperamental Katara y una molesta Ai; esto no acabara bien...

* * *

Espero les aya gustado y que comenten que les parece.

 **Lupita leal:** Me alegra que te guste. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!


End file.
